The invention relates to treatment of viral infections, and more particularly relates to treatment of viral infections in mammalian patients. In its most immediate sense, the invention relates to treatment of rabies, Middle East Respiratory Syndrome Coronavirus (“MERS-CoV”), influenza, Ebola virus (“EBOV”), Chikungunya virus (“CHIV”), Venezuelan equine encephalitis (“VEEV”), canine parvovirus, adenovirus (“AV”), respiratory syncytial virus (“RSV”), rhinovirus (“RV”), and poxvirus.
Various drugs, including ranpirnase, have been proposed as anti-viral agents. However, the demonstrated activity of each of these drugs has been specific to one or only a few particular viruses.